


The Wrath of Uther

by Fireflykat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Arthur Pendragon Saves the Day (Merlin), Evil Uther Pendragon (Merlin), F/F, Good Morgana (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Magic Revealed, Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Morgana's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Oblivious Arthur, Protective Gaius (Merlin), Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), no beta we die like men, oblivious gaius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflykat/pseuds/Fireflykat
Summary: When Uther gets mad at Arthur he wants someone to punish.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW; Rape, Torture, Abuse, Threats
> 
> Head the warnings

Merlin exited the King’s chambers and slumped against the door. He watched the sun peak in through the window of the corridor as he straightened his tunic and tied the laces of his trousers, wincing as they cinched at the waist. For once he was glad his employment as a servant required him to stand or be on his feet all day. He didn’t think he could bear sitting. The king was furious when after bringing the supposedly best Witchfinder in Albion, he had accused Merlin, nearly executed Gaius, and nearly gone to accuse Morgana before turning out to be a complete sham. Since Morgana was involved the king was especially bad tempered. In the past year since Merlin’s employment in the castle as Prince Arthur’s exclusive servant, Merlin quickly realised what that actually meant. He was Prince Arthur’s until the King wanted him. Because you could never refuse the king. Merlin also feared that if he didn’t see to the king’s anger, someone else would be on the receiving end, and he would much rather it be him than another servant, or much worse, Arthur or Morgana, or Gwen. He could bear it. A few sleepless nights wouldn’t kill him. 

He ran down to the kitchens to fetch the prince’s breakfast tray and bring it to Gaius to be tested for poison. Judging by where the sun was in the sky, he had just enough time for a rudimentary poison check before rushing in to wake the prince. 

“Rise and Shine,” Merlin said with a falsely cheery voice, as he pulled back the curtains from the window. Arthur groaned and rolled over, throwing a pillow at the servant as he went. Merlin yelped in pain before he could stop himself, not managing to catch the pillow, like he normally did. Arthur sat up and looked at him at once, eyes quizzical.

“Come on Merlin,” He chortled, “Don’t be such a girl! I didn’t even throw it that hard at you.” Merlin glowered at him and grabbed the pillow off the ground. 

“Your father is in a foul disposition today.” Merlin snapped, “Try not to get on his bad side please. For me.” He turned to leave the room having had set out the princes’ clothes earlier, when the royal stopped him. 

“We have a council meeting tomorrow. Don’t forget.” Merlin nodded and went to leave the room before Arthur continued while he got up and dressed. “That means I need the stables mucked out, my armour polished, my laundry washed, food prepared, my room cleaned, the floors scrubbed, my weapons sharpened, boots buffed, and horses brushed.” Merlin didn’t turn to look at him as he paused listening to the orders for the day. At least I won’t have time to get taken away by Uther… He thought, as he left the room, closing the door behind him and heading to Gaius’s chambers so he could wash and dress. He hadn’t had the opportunity earlier. 

“Merlin! How nice of you to grace me with your presence…” Gaius said sarcastically as Merlin walked through the door and bypassed him to his room. “Now that you are here for more than just a poison check, you can tell me where you were all night.” 

“Sorry Gaius,” Merlin muttered as he left his room, changing from a red tunic to a blue one and a blue neckerchief to a red one. “I had things that couldn’t wait last night.” He picked up a slice of bread from the counter and started pulling off bits of it and putting small pieces into his mouth while leaning against a table. Not daring to sit.

“So soon after everything with the Witchfinder?” Gaius raised his eyebrows. “Well, now that you’re back, I need you to collect some herbs for me. Four days is far too long for me to go without fresh herbs.”

“Can it wait until Arthur is stuck in that council meeting tomorrow?” Merlin asked quietly. “He has me running around all day.”

“Well then, you had better get to it!” Gaius said, shooing him out the door. “I need those herbs by sundown.” Merlin sighed and dropped the piece of bread back to the table, running back to the castle to do the chores Arthur asked of him. 

After scrubbing the floor, doing the laundry, sharpening weapons, buffing leather boots, and cleaning Arthur’s room, all on no sleep and very little food over the last few days, Merlin was exhausted. He placed the basket of clean clothing on a bench as he stood at Arthur’s table, zoning out while he folded the clean garments. He didn’t hear Arthur come in from training and drop his weapons and armour on the floor. He jumped and flinched away from the noise, knocking over the emptying basket while looking around for the attacker, arms raised above his head. Recognising Arthur’s form, a moment later, standing at the desk across the room with his back to the warlock, Merlin quickly straightened and resumed his task. He placed the clean clothing in the wardrobe and hurried out of the room, picking up the armour to clean as he went. 

Arthur noticed the turn of Merlin’s back and close of the door, but barely even realised that the servant was in the room when he had entered, the man had been so quiet, it took a moment for Arthur to figure out what was bothering him about this interaction with his servant. The plain fact was that there was no actual interaction. It was highly unusual for Merlin to do his work without complaining, and even more uncommon for him to not ask him questions about his day, or just blabber on about some random thing or another. Arthur shook his head and put the matter out of his mind. He was hunting all tomorrow morning, and he still had some things to take care of. Sitting at his desk, he picked up a quill and thought no more of his lanky servant. 

Merlin on the other hand had very much hoped that the prince had not just noticed him jump out of his skin, but considering how dense the blond lad was, it wasn’t likely. He hurried down to the armory and found a polishing rag and compound. He sat on his knees and let his mind wander as he diligently and efficiently shined the armour to a mirror finish. Normally when he was finished with his chore, he was satisfied and proud, but he had too many other things on his mind at the moment, so he just gathered the armour up in his arms again and headed back to his prince’s rooms. Without knocking, he opened the door, carefully set the armour in the trunk, and left the room once more, this time, heading for the forest for herbs. 

Arthur’s concentration was broken as Merlin entered the room two hours after he had sat down to his task. He was honestly grateful. He was looking for the sort of distraction Merlin always brought with him. Arthur waited for Merlin to say something stupid, but to his surprise, the younger man did not. He just opened up the chest and set down his armour within its depths. Arthur stood to call out to Merlin, but before he could do so, the boy was gone. Arthur went to the chest and opened it, examining the armour he was wearing earlier. It looked like new. He had never seen it so shiny. At least not when Merlin had the task of polishing it. He placed the armour back in its chest and went to the window, expecting to see the dark haired youth on his way to the stables with his usual bouncing gait. Instead, his eyes followed the form in a slow (was that a limp?) trudge through the castle gates and into the lower town, leaving the city. Arthur furrowed his brow. Something was wrong with Merlin, and he wasn’t sure what it was. He must make a note to ask tomorrow on the hunt. Despite all his groaning on, he liked the dark haired commoner, he would even go so far as saying that they were friends. He didn’t really like the idea of him being in trouble. In fact, his stomach twisted at the idea. A sudden protective instinct swept over him. He should make sure that Merlin knew that he could count on Arthur no matter what. He would impress that upon the younger man tomorrow. He had hoped that it had become clear when he had helped the servant protect his village, but it seemed there was still a question of trust between them. Arthur sighed and went back to his work, trying to push his servant out of his mind once more. He was joining his father for dinner that night, he needed to make sure his work was completed. 

* * *

Merlin pulled himself up the hill to a grassy knoll he knew had some of the most common herbs Gaius used, and started his search. He had to go by Gwen’s to pick up a basket, because he didn’t have one on him, and it was getting late. He tried to think back over the day, did he give Arthur his lunch? Yes, he brought it in with the clean laundry he folded… he needed to go pick up the tray. The sky was beginning to darken and he still had to muck out the stables. If he didn’t get a move on he would be finishing the stables in candlelight. He shivered, suddenly remembering that winter was approaching fast, and realising that he was without his coat. Muttering a small spell, his eyes glowed golden as warmth spread through his body to the end of his limbs. His body would still feel the elements, but his blood was still warming his body through from the inside. He didn’t want to risk a full body heating spell and then having someone touch him and ask him why he wasn’t freezing. Too many risks. He had to pretend to be cold. The best way to do that was to actually be cold. To the touch anyway. 

It was the same reason he never healed himself. Uther enjoyed seeing his handiwork. He would be far too suspicious if it disappeared before it was supposed to. He didn’t want to die for a stupid mistake like healing an injury. He also wasn’t very adept at healing magic, so it wasn’t a huge problem. Most of his wounds he couldn’t heal even if he wanted to. And no way was he going to Gaius with them. He would know bruises and injuries from beatings all too well. He could deal with it. He had been all his life. The children and parents in Ealdor weren’t very kind to him after they found out he had Magic. When they didn’t out right ignore him, they would beat him and throw him down a well, or leave him in the middle of the woods, or just beat him so badly he couldn’t get home and leave him to the elements. More than once Hunith had to search for him when he didn’t come home only to find him trapped in a cave, or in a well, or unable to move in the middle of a field. Part of the reason his mother had sent him to Camelot was to get him out of the reach of the people who made him a giant punching bag. Unfortunately, things didn’t seem to be much different here. Sure, Arthur was fine, but the king still did what he saw fit with his body. The king had even opened up a whole new area of torture that Merlin had heard of but hoped never to have to deal with. Being on the end of violent sex. It wasn’t until Cenred was taken over by the powerful warlock, Sigan, and nearly torn Camelot to the ground that Uther had taken him into his bed. He had started the punishments after Arthur was nearly killed by the Questing Beast, but they had stayed clothed for most of them. 

It was after he had been accused of sorcery by the Witchfinder that the king had not only beaten the already half dead Merlin, but stripped him and thrown him on his bed. He was furious with Arthur for disobeying his orders for a mere servant, and now that the servant in question had survived, it was time for the servant to pay for his master’s actions. Since Uther always tied Merlin’s hands during their ‘punishments’, it wasn’t until he was forcefully stripped of his clothing that the warlock realised something was different about tonight. He was still pale and sweaty from his near death experience, still recovering from being dead for a few minutes, but Uther didn’t seem to care. He had already hit the boy repeatedly, punched him in the abdomen multiple times, and thrown him against his wardrobe. The boy was too weak to retaliate or even struggle, so, Uther pulled him up, gripping him by his hair, stripped him of his clothing and threw him forcefully on the satin sheets that covered the mattress. Merlin lay there, on his stomach, and listened to the shuffling of clothing behind him, his head was a mess from the poison and the knocking around. A hand pushed his face into the mattress as something large and hot forced its way into him without warning. He tried to scream out in pain, a searing agony ripping through him, threatening to split him in two, but he could barely breathe with his mouth and nose pressed into the soft linens. He tried to struggle, but his recent brush with death had made him weak and unable to resist the much larger man. The king pulled the thick, pulsing length back out, and then started thrusting the hard flesh in and out of the warlock, who gasped for breath. The thrusts sped up, Merlin felt dizzy from the exertion and lack of air. Just as he felt like he was about to pass out, he felt the king ram him with full force one last time, and something wet gush into him. Fingers gripped his neck and threw him to the floor by the door. “Get out.” Uther growled menacingly. “ And breathe one word of this to anyone, and Morgana’s pretty servant will be the one black and blue next time. Got it?”

Merlin coughed as he fought for breath and nodded, struggling to stand and pull up his trousers at the same time. He tripped while making his way towards the door. “Boy,” Uther sneered. “I asked you a question.” 

Merlin didn’t want to face Uther again, but he turned anyway, mid-bow so he didn’t have to meet his eyes. “Yes, your Majesty.” the servant answered quietly. 

“Louder!”

“Yes! Your Majesty!” Merlin said again, normal volume this time. 

“Yes, what.”

“Yes, I understand that I am not to discuss what happens in this chamber with anyone.”

“Or…?”

“Gwen will take my place…” Merlin lowered his voice again

“You don’t want that, do you?”

“No, your majesty.”

“No, what?” Merlin could tell that Uther thoroughly enjoyed taunting him this way. 

“I don’t want Gwen to be hurt for my actions,” 

“Good, I may be able to train you to be a suitable toy for my son yet. Now go!” Merlin shivered at these last words as he pulled the door open and hurried as quickly as he could down the hall. 

He snuck back into Gaius’s chambers without him knowing any the wiser, and collapsed into his bed, falling asleep instantly. That was the start of his nightmare that was Uther Pendragon. 

He could normally tell when he would be called because the entire castle would be anxious due to the king’s temper. The more anxious the castle, the worse his temper. The worse the king’s temper, well, let’s just say, he needed his days off of Uther duty. The king told him to keep it from people, but if the king made it too obvious, it would be hard for him to keep it from anyone, even Arthur, who was by far the most oblivious pratt in the history of Camelot. In Merlin’s opinion anyway. 

* * *

The sun had just slipped behind the horizon when Merlin finally finished gathering enough herbs to fill the basket. He sank down on a stump for a moment then sprang back up as pain shot through him, from his spin downward. He rubbed his aching backside and instead sank to his hands and knees, trying to relieve his weary feet. By the time he got up it was dark, and he was late. He hurried back into town and through the citadel gates. He hobbled into the castle walls and into Gaius’s chambers, setting down the full basket beside him. 

“You are late, you lazy boy,” Gaius snapped as Merlin walked through the door. “What have you been doing all day?” 

Instead of replying, Merlin just turned and walked back out the door to complete the final task on his list. He knew it was dangerous to muck out the stables after dark, but he would have to do it anyway. They had a hunt the next day, and the horses needed to be fed and watered and have their hay changed. It was getting dark earlier in the day, so it wasn’t actually like it was that late. But it was still after dark, and Merlin hadn’t slept the night before. He was utterly exhausted. It was dark enough that just a few candles were needed for him to see well, he set one in the windows in the center of each wall and at each corner and lit them one at a time, without magic. The candles were over half gone by the time he had finished his chore, Merlin leaned against a wall, propped up on the rake and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. His breath caught in his chest and he started to cough. He winced as he put his hand to his chest, figuring out the culprit immediately. Uther had broken one (or more) of his ribs the previous night. Merlin struggled to catch his breath, working hard to slow his breathing, until finally he was able to bring in a lung full of air without choking on it. 

Slowly the servant got up and made his way back to his bedroom in Gaius’s chambers. He went straight to his room when he got back, not bothering to say anything to his guardian about his clothing or skipping supper. He just closed the door behind him, and lay down, trying to keep from coughing again. He immediately fell fast asleep. 

Arthur had of course noticed the candles in the stables that evening. Dinner with his father went better than he could have hoped, Uther seemed to have been in a more pleasant mood than usual. And when Arthur told him that he was going to go hunting the next morning, and that he had completed the documents that the king had asked him to do, Uther beamed and clapped him on the shoulder. “Catch something splendid, my boy” He said jovially. After supper Arthur strolled around the grounds for a while, not wanting to go to bed just yet, and that was when he saw lit candles in the sables. He didn’t of course know who was in there, but after listening closely he heard the gentle snores of his horse through the sable walls, so no one was doing them any harm. It couldn’t have been anyone the horses were uncomfortable with either, because they were rather skittish. It must have been one of the servants, he concluded finally. The candles had grown low, so whoever was in there must have been there for a while. He was just considering the implications behind this when he heard coughing from within. The coughing turned into a wheezing cough, and Arthur had half a mind to run in there, but he wouldn’t know what to do. He could hear the coughing slow as exaggerated breaths were drawn and exhaled, occasionally eliciting a cough, here and there, but soon even those stopped. Adrenaline slowed in the prince’s veins as he heard the breathing return to what he could only assume was normal. A minute later Arthur instinctively shrank into the shadows as a figure stumbled out of the stables, covered in hay and dung. It looked like the person was exhausted, trying to hurry, but for some reason, was unable to. As if an injury was causing him to trip over his feet as he tried to rush home with a rebellious and battered body. A sliver of moonlight hit the servant. Arthur recognised the dark hair and neckerchief. It was Merlin. 

* * *

The next day Merlin dragged himself out of bed at the usual time and struggled to get dressed. He felt less sore than the day before, but he still ached all over. He urged his body on to the kitchens to fetch food for Arthur, then back to Giaus’s chambers so he could check the food for poison. He arrived right on time to wake up the prince but saw that Arthur was already up and sitting at his desk. 

“Didn’t think you could manage getting up on your own.” Merlin teased. 

“I couldn’t sleep last night,” Arthur said, still musing over the papers on his desk. 

“At least some things never change.” The servant tried to be as natural as possible, but it was hard with his body hurting the way that it did. 

Arthur glared and they walked down the stone halls towards the throne room. Inwardly, however, Arthur was relieved. Merlin seemed to be acting like himself again. He wasn’t sure what was wrong yesterday, but whatever it was, he must have gotten over it. The matter was lost as they entered the council chambers a few minutes later. 

There was a commotion outside as an unknown knight strode through Camelot’s defenses and slew every knight in their path. They walked up to where Arthur and Uther were standing and threw their gauntlet down directly in front of Arthur, challenging him to a duel. Unafraid, Arthur picked it up against the advice of his father beside him. 

“I accept your duel,” Arthur said, “Might I know who it is I am fighting against, and why we are dueling?”  
The knight’s helmet was removed and those gathered saw wheat golden tresses fall from a beautiful head. “My name is Morgause,” the knight said, “and you shall know, once we have dueled, Prince Arthur.”

The duel between Morgause and Arthur was brutal and over in an unexpected fashion. She showed mercy in exchange for a promise. That he would meet him in three days. 

Merlin and Arthur diligently followed her instructions and met her where she asked when she wanted. Her intentions were to let Arthur meet his mother, and have his mother tell him the truth about his birth. The scene played out as she expected, Arthur was furious at his father, and challenged him to a duel, which he refused to accept. The ironic thing was that in the end, it was Merlin agreeing with Gaius and Uther about magic, that helped settle the peace. 

* * *

That Arthur may have learned the truth about his mother infuriated Uther. It was barely dinner time when Arthur’s chamber doors were flung open and a breathless servant ran in. 

“His Majesty needs you to fetch something for the prince.” He said to Merlin, his eyes fixed on the servant with an apologetic look. Merlin nodded and suppressed a sigh, he knew it was coming. The entire castle could feel Uther’s bad mood. 

“Well, be quick about it, won’t you” Arthur snapped, sipping his wine.

He turned and followed the servant out of Arthur’s chambers and down the hall toward Uther’s. The warlock hesitated for a moment before knocking and entering, closing the door behind him. 

The king looked horrible. His hair was mussed and his clothing stained. He had a glass of wine in one hand that was spilling, and a knife in the other. He sat in a high backed chair by the window, looking out at his city. “Strip.” The king said flatly, without looking at the newcomer. It seemed as though, even though Merlin helped reconcile the king and prince mere hours previously, that was not going to matter in the slightest. Arthur had disobeyed, Uther was furious, Merlin had to pay the price. 

Merlin hurried to obey. He stood just inside the door without a stitch of clothing, looking down at the stone floor, waiting. “Hands” Uther spat, shortly. Merlin looked up, not meeting the kings gaze, and saw that the tall man was now standing at one of his bedposts. The small teen held out his hands, stepping hesitantly forward towards his king. The larger man grabbed the thin wrists and aggressively yanked him forward, pulling him off the ground. Merlin tried to gain traction by scrambling up onto the bed, but the king kicked them off immediately. Merlin’s legs promptly buckled beneath him as he let out a loud cry of pain. He was yanked up again by his arms and a rope appeared to attach Merlin to the post of the bed, positioning the warlock’s hips to align perfectly with the much taller man’s. Uther punched him hard in the ribs, once, twice, three times before he walked off and left him there, returning to his seat at the window to finish his wine. 

Two hours later, Merlin’s arms were starting to dislocate and his head was having a hard time staying up. The position he was put in was a strain on his body. It was as though he was being slowly crucified from the king’s bedpost. It didn’t help much that his lungs were still not taking in air the way they normally should, he thought Uther may have fractured or broken a few of his ribs. The entire situation was painful and slightly humiliating. Or, it would be if he hadn’t been completely desensitized to it by now. He was just starting to fall unconscious when he heard footsteps approaching from behind him. Something hit his back, sharp and fast, breaking the skin. The metal of the belt whipped into his skin repeatedly, until he could feel a stream of blood flowing down his legs. Suddenly he heard a clank of metal on stone and a hand grabbed his hair, yanking his head back. He tried not to look the king in the face, but it was too late, he caught sight of Uther’s expression, the man was enraged. Merlin tried not to shiver in fear. A familiar agonising pain shot up through him as he felt the second hand crush his hip beneath his grip, pulling it towards the hot body. Merlin heard a scream coming from somewhere and the king slammed the raven haired head into the maple post before moving to his throat, gripping it tightly. The screams stopped abruptly as Merlin’s head hit wood. “Quiet, boy,” Uther growled menacingly in Merlin’s ear, lessening the grip on the warlock’s throat just enough to let the boy take in air. 

Uther continued thrusting into the whimpering servant, letting out as much frustration as he could with each movement. Merlin could feel the king’s emotion as the man plowed him like he was a toy. Each thrust seemed to be deeper than the last, harder than the last, faster than the last, and Merlin didn’t know if he would survive much longer. 

When he next opened his eyes he had been tied differently to the bed. His hands were still tied together to the center of the bedpost, and one leg was tied to one post. His right leg was tied back on itself. He felt like he was on fire. When he looked down he realised it wasn’t actually on fire, but Uther had placed a burning coal at the bottom of his torso, where his pelvis met his thigh. He also seemed to have tied a piece of cloth around his neck in a slipknot, with one end much longer than the other. The longer end was dangling loosely over his body, and there was something in his mouth, presumably to keep him from screaming. There was a belt nearby and Uther stood above him with another hot coal in tongs. “I did not give you permission to sleep” Uther said with malice in his voice. “You must be reminded of your place, Servant.” He placed this coal on Merlin’s flaccid penis, and a scream erupted from the boy’s mouth. Uther grabbed the loose end of the cloth and tugged, constricting the warlock’s windpipe immediately. Tears ran down Merlin’s face as he fought for breath and through the pain. The two pieces of burning coal were removed a moment later and the knot loosened. Merlin gasped for breath as his head flopped back. 

Uther smirked, his bad mood always seemed to lift after hurting a servant. Merlin seemed to be specifically good for lifting his moods. Especially after a fierce fucking. He had never done that with any of the other male servants he had taken his anger out on, although he had heard from friends that males were just as good, he never had the desire to try, until Merlin caught his eye. Always following Arthur, making doe eyes at him, laughing with him, roughhousing. He hated it. Hated how his eyes would linger over the young man at feasts and during council sessions that his son attended, hated how the boy’s lithe frame looked in its rough tunic and faded neckerchief. Hated how he would stand too close to Arthur, put his thin, dexterous hands all over him. Uther would need to teach the servant a lesson. The servant kept making his son disobey him, obviously the young man was seducing his son. Merlin needed a taste of his own medicine. He would need to dirty the boy so his son would never look at him again. But after the first beating, nothing changed between master and servant, and as Arthur disobeyed him to do something reckless and stupid for the servant, it would be the servant who paid for it. He was angrier than usual when he called Merlin to him that night. It hadn’t been his intention from he start to give him a proper fucking, it just seemed to happen. But after it did, the anger that Uther had been feeling just slipped away. That’s when he realised how useful Merlin actually was. 

He flipped Merlin over and pushed into the wet hole once more. He loved how he didn’t have to hold back. He gripped the leg he had tied up and pulled it out to the side, gripping it firmly with his gloved hand. With his other hand he deftly untied the other leg and held that one out just as wide. If the boy had been awake he would have resisted the position he was in. Uther stood at the foot of the bed, one leg in each hand and forcefully fucked the servant into the mattress from behind. He saw red as he rutted his hips into the hole again and again, not registering the blood seeping out of the orifice, or how he had positioned the raven haired servant’s face to be directly buried in the pillow. His left hand released one of the legs and he slammed it down into the small of the lithe man’s back. He crept forward onto the bed on his knees pushing forward as he thrust harder and harder. At some point his left hand came up and met the headboard and he heard a hard thunking sound which didn’t register to his over-stimulated brain. He could feel the orgasm building as he pressed his right hand to grip firmly on the bony flesh connected to him, pulling it closer. With a final violent thrust, he released the boy, and got up, tossing him away like a used sheet of parchment. 

He picked up the servant’s garments, wiped himself on them, tucked himself away, then threw the clothes at the unconscious warlock. Sighing, the king remembered the servant was tied up, he leaned over and released him from the bed, turned him back around and smacked him. 

“Leave, boy.” Uther said gruffly. Merlin didn’t stir. Uther hit him again. “I said leave.” Uther stared imperiously down at the servant. Then noticed for the first time that he didn’t seem to be breathing. When did he die? That wasn’t allowed. Uther punched him in the stomach. “Wake up!” he was getting slightly nervous now. This was Gaius’s nephew, the physician treated him like a son. Uther punched him harder. There was a loud gasp, Merlin fought for air, then started coughing, fighting his way back. His chest heaved. Uther watched him for a moment then said coldly. “Get out of my sight.”

Merlin looked into the eyes of the man who had just killed him for the briefest of moments, then scrambled into his clothing as fast as his body would allow and ran back down the hall to Arthur’s chambers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that! I promise Arthur comes to save the day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; Rape, torture, branding

In the two months since the incident with Morgause and he had been called to the King’s chambers only 5 times since. Every time Arthur disagreed with him publicly, or made him angry, Merlin paid the price. When the girl he loved, Freya escaped, he could hardly walk for a week after that “collection.” The last time was a week and a half ago. Honestly, Merlin didn’t know if he should be proud or angry. He didn’t want Arthur to turn into Uther, so he was quite happy that Arthur was disagreeing with the king, he was more furious with the king. What sort of king expects his son to turn into an exact replica of themselves? It just doesn’t happen. His understanding was that parents wanted their children to be better than them. Live better lives. Be better people. So he pushed Arthur to be better. If he paid the price, so be it. At least Camelot would see the results. 

The first time Gwen was summoned to “collect something for Morgana”, Merlin’s heart froze in his chest. In the past two months people, began flourishing again. That, in turn, made the king happy. Morgana had angered the king. She disagreed with him during an open audience with him. People from all over Camelot were able to seek an audience with the king the second to last thursday of every month. Publicly disagreeing with the king was grounds for death, according to Uther. If you had something to say, you said it privately. Morgana was furious at him about his stance on the taxes on the poor. And she made it very clear that day that she did not approve of how much they taxed those that had no money to pay. Uther stared at her with an icy glint in his eyes, then said, “Send your servant to me this evening after dinner, I need her to deliver something to you before tomorrow morning.” 

“I will send her to you after the audience is over.”

“No, after dinner.”

Morgana looked confused. Merlin tried to hide his terror. He looked at Gwen, who was right next to him, she was looking at Morgana and then over at him. “Why?” Morgana asked.

“Do not question me, Morgana.” Uther growled. Morgana nodded slowly. Merlin squeezed Gwen’s hand. 

“Speaking of Merlin, you never gave me what it was my father asked you to give me last week.” Arthur said, looking at the warlock. Merlin removed his hand from Gwen’s and placed them both behind his back. 

“I apologise for the delay, Sire,” He said courteously, he was always courteous to Arthur in front of others. “I will find it for you when the Audience is over.”

“No need, Merlin,” Uther said with a smile, “I can give it to you again tomorrow.” Merlin blanched, but bowed his head in respect

“Yes, Your Majesty. Thank You, Your Majesty.” the raven haired warlock choked out. 

The audience continued for another four hours, all the while Merlin stood next to Gwen, dreading that night. As soon as it was over and they all left the chamber he pulled her aside. 

“Go straight home after giving Morgana her supper tonight,” he said to her. “Do not look back,”

“But King Uther has something for Lady Morgana that I need to pick up.” She said curiously. 

“Don’t worry about that, I will take care of it. Tell Morgana that you want to get home early tonight because you think you might be coming home with something, you want a little extra sleep. Ask if she could get ready for bed on her own tonight.” He said, forcing what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Just remember to say good night before leaving, yeah? You know where to find me.” Then he ran off towards Arthur’s chambers before she could ask any questions.

Gwen returned to Morgana’s chambers a few minutes later with thoughts buzzing frantically through her head. 

“Something troubling you, Gwen?” Morgana asked kindly

“I was just wondering what it was that I was supposed to pick up from Uther tonight.” She said slightly distractedly, as she hung up her mistresses clean dresses in the wardrobe. “Merlin seemed adamant on going to get it in my stead.”

The tall woman sat at her vanity and looked at her friend gently. “I don’t know, there are days when he seems to act rather peculiar. Did you see his face when Uther told him to come to him tomorrow?”

“He looked terrified. You don’t think Uther is… hurting him, do you?”

Morgana chewed on this thought for a moment. “I don’t know. There are days when he seems to be more accident prone than normal. He seems to be thinner than he was before he came here too. I wouldn’t be able to say until I was given more to go on, but let’s keep an eye on him.”

“Should we tell Arthur?” Gwen asked, concern evident in her voice. “See if he has noticed anything strange.”

“Let’s watch for a little longer, we don’t want to worry Arthur for no reason.” Morgana replied, running a hand gently through her friend’s curly locks. “In the meantime, I think you should probably do as Merlin suggested. Go home early tonight, and stay home. Yeah?” Gwen nodded and continued bustling around the chambers. She was about to leave with her lady’s dirty clothing when Morgana stopped her. “Gwen, I would prefer it if you stayed in here today, leave those chores for someone else, yeah?” The servant turned questioning eyes on her lady, who just said, “we don’t want Uther to deliver whatever it is early? Do we? Just do the chores you need to do in my room for today. Let’s call up a bath, brush my hair, change the sheets, it’s close to the evening meal anyway, those things are complete, it will be time for you to leave.” Gwen gave Morgana a smile and peaked her head through the door, to call upon another servant and ask for a bath to be brought up. 

* * *

Merlin didn’t see Morgana and Gwen for the rest of the evening. He let out a sigh of relief when he went to the kitchens to collect Arthur’s evening meal and saw another servant asking for Morgana’s. He knew Morgana was smart, and attentive, and genuinely cared about her servant, she would take care of Gwen. 

Unlike Arthur, hethought to himself ruefully. But then, the clot pole was one of the densest people he had ever met. He had also only been working for the prince for a year. Merlin had hoped though, that in that year he had gained a certain amount of trust and friendship from the heir to the throne of Camelot. But, the young Knight had a lot on his plate with the running of the politics of learning how to run the kingdom on his shoulders, it was unfair for Merlin to expect Arthur to take much notice of him. 

After a brief side trip to Gaius, Merlin set the tray of food on the table in Arthur’s cambers. “Do you need anything else tonight, sire?” Merlin asked, standing by the door. 

Arthur looke up from the documents he was holding at his desk and at his manservant with a strange look, “did you just address me correctly?” He set the documents back down on his desk and walked over to the raven haired servant. “What‘s wrong Merlin? You have been acting strange since the council meeting this afternoon.” 

Merlin stared straight into the blue eyes of his prince, his gaze unwavering. “It doesn’t concern you, oblivious asshole, so excuse me, I have an appointment. Do you have anything else for me tonight, or may I be excused?”   
  
Shock and anger filled Arthur at Merlin’s cold tone. The knight missed the fear and trepidation hiding in his servant’s cold stare, the anger at his tone overshadowing it. “You are excused, leave. Go to the tavern or have whatever fun you have planned.” Arthur said, turning back to the table, waving his hand to dismiss the smaller man, missing the clear hurt and anxiety that had appeared there when his back turned. 

Merlin bowed and left the room, tears escaping his eyes, and falling to the cobblestone floor before the doors shut with a bang in his face. “I’m sorry, Arthur,” he muttered under his breath, still in a bow, before standing tall, wiping his eyes, and hurrying off towards Uther’s chambers.

Gwen was just leaving Morgana’s room when she saw Merlin being kicked out of Arthur’s. “Morgana!” She called quietly to her lady as she pointed at the bowing servant. 

“Is he crying?” Morgana asked, after joining Gwen at the door. 

“Why would be apologise to Arthur?” Gwen asked as they heard his mumbled apology and saw him straighten, wipe his eyes and run down the hall, towards Uther’s chambers, Morgana realised. 

“Uther is doing something to him.” Morgana said, sure of conclusions. “We need to talk to Merlin tomorrow.”

“What about Arthur?” Gwen questioned with sadness in her eyes. 

“We can’t tell Arthur without proof. He loves his father too much.” Morgana stated firmly. 

“We don’t have to tell him who we think is hurting Merlin, just that someone is,” Gwen pointed out. 

Morgana thought about it. “If you feel like you need to, go ahead, but I want to talk to Merlin first.” Morgana decided. Gwen nodded. 

“I’m gonna go, good night my lady” Gwen said with a curtsy. She turned and left the room. But before turning to go out of the castle, she headed towards the Prince’s chambers. She gave a small knock on the door. 

“I said you can go, Merlin,” Arthur growled, then stopped when he saw Gwen at the door. He straightened, sitting at his desk once more, “Guenevire, what may I do for you?” He asked politely. “Did you already pick up what my father asked you to get for Morgana?”

“Arthur, I was wondering if you had noticed anything unusual in the way Merlin had been behaving recently.”  
Gwen asked nervously. 

“The idiot has been acting like the idiot he always is,” Arthur replied, “why?”

“Well, Merlin insisted on letting him get whatever it was that King Uther had to give Morgana, and when you mentioned that you hadn’t received whatever Merlin was supposed to pass to you, and the king offered to pass it along again, Merlin went white as a sheet.” 

“Careful with your accusations there Guenevire,” Arthur said coldly, “this is the king of Camelot you are talking about, and my father. Do you really think he is capable of hurting a servant?” 

“May I speak freely, sire?” Gwen asked, saying his title almost mockingly. Arthur narrowed his eyes. 

“You know you may say whatever you like in front of me.” He said with a reluctant sigh. “I will not harm you for speaking your mind.”

“You don’t know half of the things your father is capable of,” Gwen said bluntly. 

“My father is a good man” Arthur defended

“To nobles, sure.” Gwen shot back. “He cares little about commoners like Merlin and me, the servants within his castle, those in his kingdom even. The majority of which are commoners. Uther doesn’t care what happens to us. We are just servants. So the short answer is that yes, I do think he is capable of hurting a servant. Especially to prove a point. 

“Let me ask you this Arthur, have there been any days in the past few months where one day the king was in a sour disposition, then the next day it has completely turned around? Now, how many of those days have you seen Merlin unable to keep pace like normal? Favouring a hip, or his back, or one leg? Or maybe not being the smart ass that he normally is? Looking extra tired, or extra thin? Are there any of those instances that line up?” She watched as Arthur thought for a moment and eyes harden. “Do you think that is a coincidence? Sire??” She turned swiftly and left the room before he could say anything. 

He dropped to his chair and put his head in his hands, feeling miserable. Merlin had called him oblivious earlier, he had gotten angry and told him to have fun? Bollocks… he really was an oblivious asshole. His appointment was with his father, to be tortured. God he was an idiot.

He got up and left the room, finding himself standing outside the doors to Morgana’s chambers. He knocked. 

“Come on in Arthur.” She said with a sigh. 

“You were expecting me?” He asked, incredulous. 

“Gwen said she wanted to tell you, I figured if she did, you would need to talk to someone about your overwhelming idiocy the past few months.” She smiled at him. 

“How did I miss this?” He asked his sister, sitting at her table. “Merlin has been more than a servant to me, he has been my best friend. Yet he has been going through something like this and I missed it? What does that say about me? About him? Does he see me in the same way?” She sat next to him and put a hand on his arm.

“Shut up for a moment, would you?” She replied. “Have you ever thought about just, I don’t know, talking to him?” She asked curiously. “I had been planning to wait to talk to Merlin before going to you, but after seeing Merlin outside your door earlier, Gwen couldn’t stop herself.”

“What happened outside my door?” Arthur asked confused.

“He was bowing long after the door closed in his face, and we heard him mutter ‘I’m sorry Arthur,’ then stand up and wipe his eyes, as though he had been crying.” 

“So when he asked if he could be excused for the night, and called me an oblivious asshole…”

“You are an oblivious asshole” Morgana interjected 

“Thanks ‘gana, I know…” his voice trailed off “was he trying to get a rise out of me?” 

“You know how he always calls you out on your shit, no matter if you like it or not, that’s what makes him a good friend.” Morgana’s voice was calm, but she had a sad look in her eye. “But yes, I’m assuming so.”

Arthur sighed. “I should go stop him, right? Now? Or should I confront Merlin tomorrow?” 

“Get him little brother!” She grinned, sincerely. 

Arthur ran down the hall towards his father’s chambers. A guard outside the door put a hand out, stopping him in his tracks. “Let me in!” Arthur said fiercely. 

“I am under strict orders not to let anyone in, sire.” The guard replied. 

Suddenly there was an explosion of light from within the room, ignoring the guards Arthur pushed the door open and stood horrified by what he saw. 

Merlin was completely naked and hanging limply by his wrists to the bedpost, his head falling limply back, his eyes closed, clearly unconscious. There was a cut on his head that was bleeding profusely and it looked like his nose was broken. One leg had been tied back on itself, and the other was lifted to rest on the bed frame. A steady stream of blood was forming a puddle under the servant where he hung dripping from what looked like slash marks and whip marks covering his back in bright red. Looking closer he saw that a good deal of the blood was coming from between his legs as well. 

“Merlin!” Arthur cried, rushing forward towards his servant. 

“Stop, Arthur,” Uther said, getting up from where he was sitting, with a red hot piece of iron in one hand, his clothes a mess, trousers loose. Arthur then noticed an angry brand in the small of Merlin’s back. “He is a sorcerer,” Uther stepped forward and took a small dagger from the table next to him. 

Arthur’s eyes widened for a moment, then after a glance at his unconscious and bleeding manservant they narrowed as he glared at his father. “And that gives you the right to do this to him? Or was this meant for Gwen? How could you, Father? Is he even breathing?”

“How dare you talk to me like that? I am your king!” Uther roared, he stepped forward and angrily punched the servant in the ribs with the hand holding the brand, he brought his hand back, in order to leave another mark on the warlock, when Arthur grabbed his wrist to stop him. 

“Is this what you do, Father? Get mad at me, and take it out on him?” Arthur asked furiously. 

“What does it matter?” Uther asked offhandedly, “He will be executed at dawn anyway.”

“He will NOT!” Arthur shouted back, “Merlin is a good man, and a good friend. Don’t you think he has suffered enough?” 

“He just used magic on me!” Uther shouted back

“He is unconscious!” Arthur yelled at his father. “He would have never done it on purpose!” He stepped towards his manservant and studied him for a moment, taking in his rasping gasps. “I’m taking him to Gaius.” Arthur said, finally, picking Merlin up and untying him from his bonds. He stripped the blanket from his father’s bed and carefully wrapped the servant in it, before picking him up again and heading for the door. 

“He is only a servant.” Uther said as Arthur pulled open the door. 

Arthur shot his father a withering look, “He is MY servant, and my best friend. You had no right.” he let the door slam closed behind him.

* * *

Merlin approached Uther’s door with dread gripping his intestines like a vice that night. He didn’t know how his plan was going to go over, but he wasn’t about to let Uther lay his hands on Gwen when he had kept his mouth shut for so long with the sole proviso being that he left her out of their affairs. He took a deep breath and knocked. 

“Enter,” Uther’s voice said from the chamber within. 

Merlin entered the room and stood to face the king. Uther’s eyes narrowed. “You are not who I expected.” 

“Your Majesty,” Merlin started, his eyes lowered, and head bowed, “Our agreement was that if I kept quiet, you would leave Gwen out of this.”

  
Uther laughed, “Morgana’s messes get cleaned up by Morgana’s chambermaid, boy,” He sneered. “You are in no position to be telling me what I can or cannot do. Servant.” he spat the last word, confirming Merlin’s views that Uther held no regard for him or anyone in his position. 

“You will use me in her place, or else I will tell Arthur, Morgana, and Gaius what you will do to Gwen and what you have been doing to me.” Merlin’s eyes were hard as he looked up at the king. Uther backhanded the servant across the face, making him lose his balance, then grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him, pushing him hard against the wall. 

“I will make you regret those words, boy.” Uther growled in his ear. Merlin was thrown to the ground in front of the wall, and felt a foot connect with his ribs. He coughed. The feet of Uther Pendragon kicked him from head to toe, beating him into the wall, smashing his head into stone, boots meeting soft muscle. Uther gripped one hand and wrenched him up off the ground. He violently tore the tunic off the thin shoulders and tied the wrists to the rope already there. Back exposed, Uther took what looked like a piece of thin wire. Merlin heard the air crack as something flew sharply through the air. He cried out in pain as what felt like a sword connected with his back, tearing open a long, thin slash. The bit of wire hit again and again, and soon Merlin’s back was criss crossed with angry slash marks and blood was running freely down his back. Two more whips aimed lower cut the breeches from his body. Merlin hung naked from the bedpost as Uther stood behind him, leering.

“You shouldn’t make me mad,” Uther said, as he took another piece of rope and tied one leg up onto itself. Boots were removed with a flick of the wrist and Merlin knew what was coming next. Uther held his free leg and pushed it forward to rest on the bedframe as he pushed the boys’ chest into the post as though trying to make them one. He felt something large and warm press against his hole. 

Then, with no preparation, no oil, with one fast hard thrust, Uther tore him open, pushing in all the way to the hilt, and Merlin screamed. Instantly, the hand on his leg was removed and smashed Merlin’s head into the bedpost he was tied to, silencing him. The hand wrapped around his neck and squeezed as the thrusts continued harder and faster. Each push into the boy made his breath hitch and choke, which made Uther more excited. A hand went from pushing on the chest, to pulling the thin hips closer with each delve deeper. Each time it was as though he couldn’t go deep enough, he needed more, harder, deeper faster. He didn’t know how long he was pummeling the thin servant, pressing his need like a diver into an abyss. The other hand lifted from Merlin’s throat and assisted in pulling the hips around the king’s pulsing cock. He was rutting a friction second to none he had ever felt by the time he finally felt the orgasm wash over him. Uther thrust once more and spurt his seed into the dark cavern that was Arthur’s servant.

Merlin’s head hung limply, looking up at the ceiling, eyes closed, breathing ragged. Uther smirked as he went to his fire to pick up something that had been heating there. He approached the unconscious servant with a white hot dragon brand and pressed it hard into the boy’s lower back. 

Suddenly there was a whoosh of air and light and he was thrown against the wall, far away from the servant. A moment later, Arthur burst in. 

* * *

  
Arthur was heading towards Gaius’s chambers when Morgana ran up to him. She gasped when she saw Merlin unconscious in Arthur’s arms. “What happened?” She asked quietly, seeing the fury in her half brother’s eyes. 

“He needs Gaius, that’s what happened…” They entered the physician’s chambers and were standing by the door when Gaius looked up briefly to see who was there, then turned back to what he was doing. 

“Arthur, Morgana, How can I help you?” He asked briskly, “Have you seen that useless boy of mine? He seems to be missing again, hasn’t returned from work yet. I swear, if he wasn’t so skinny I would wallop him, he has turned up just in time for breakfast more times than I could count the past few months.” Gaius continued his tirade as Arthur and Morgana looked at each other, surprise on their faces. 

“Ahem,” coughed Arthur, trying to get the old man’s attention, “Gaius,” the physician turned and saw who Arthur was carrying. He gasped. 

“Merlin!” Tears filled Gaius’s eyes. “Put him over there in that cot.” He motioned to the patient cot by the table. Arthur did as he was told and Gaius started carefully examining his ward, opening the blankets a little at a time. “Help me turn him over.” Arthur moved to the head of the bed and gently put his hands under the boy’s shoulder blades. Together, with Gaius, they turned Merlin so he lay on his stomach. Gaius tried to stay professional through the examination, but as Morgana and Arthur watched their friend, they saw Gaius’s composure falter. “Who did this to him?”

“Uther.” Morgana spat without hesitation. 

“Gaius, my father knows about Merlin’s magic.” Arthur said quietly. Morgana’s and Gaius’s heads both snapped up to look at him. 

“Merlin has magic?” Morgana breathed quietly.

“Uther knows?” Gaius asked, terrified. “How?”

“I don’t know,” Arthur admitted, “When I arrived I saw a flash of light and heard a thump, then I rushed in, when I got there, Merlin was already unconscious, and Uther was holding a white hot brand in his hand. The exact shape brand that was blistering upon Merlin’s back. Can Merlin cast magic without words? I didn’t think that was possible.”

“Merlin doesn’t just have magic,” Gaius tried to explain. “Merlin is magic, his mother told me that he was casting before he could walk. Just little things. Moving chairs, making bubbles, things like that. He can do it subconsciously. It wasn’t until he came here that he began to learn to control it. He only studies magic so he can control it.” 

“It’s for you, pratt,” a hoarse voice mumbled from the bed. Coughing quickly followed the statement. 

“Merlin!” Arthur jumped up off the stool he was sitting on and came to his bedside. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Gwen,” Merlin said, then coughed again, feeling his throat. It was then that the other three noticed the bruises around his neck. He tried to push himself so he was lying on his back again. He winced at the pain. Gaius and Morgana came over to help. Finally he was in a good position, and covered again with the blanket. “Uther threatened Gwen if I said anything.” He coughed some more, and put a hand to his ribs. “When he called her today I told him that he called me so she wouldn’t get involved, and he just laughed and said that ‘Morgana’s mistakes are her maids to clean up’. I told him that he could forget about Gwen and use me, or else I would tell Arthur, and Morgana, and Gaius about what he had been doing. He got really angry and kicked me a few times, then just did what he usually did. Although the brand was new.” His coughs turned into hacks, and continued for a moment

“Do you fancy Gwen?” Arthur asked once Merlin’s coughing died, his heart falling for some reason he couldn’t understand. 

“Of course I don’t,” Merlin said, shaking his head. “But she is my friend, and I know another one of my good friends does.” He glanced at Morgana who looked away, blushing. “I wouldn’t want anyone else to be put through that.” Merlin continued. “No one should receive punishment like that.”

“Including you, Merlin,” Arthur said firmly. “You shouldn’t have had to go through that.” Arthur looked at Gaius. 

“It’s worse than you think, lad,” Gaius remarked tremulously. “Uther knows you have magic.” Merlin was attempting to sit up when he stopped and turned white. 

“What?! How?!” He asked, scared for his life. The agitation started him coughing again. Arthur rubbed his back.

“You must have subconsciously used it to get him away from you when he branded you.” Arthur said. “You were barely breathing when I got there, I wouldn’t be surprised if my father was taking it too far and your magic did it to protect you.”

“But I have been holding it in, getting so good at keeping it hidden.” Merlin was crying now, coughing intermittently. “I kept a tight lid on it every time he forced me to do… that” He spat the last word. “I kept it reigned in when he choked me, fucked me into the bed, nearly suffocated me to death, burnt me with hot coals, left me hanging for hours by my wrists, beat me so hard he punctured my lung, when he broke my arm by standing on it, stabbed me, tore me open from the inside. I kept it in! Why NOW?” he spoke faster and louder as he listed abuses Uther rained down upon him, finally building to a loud boom as his voice and magic pulsed throughout the room. He sobbed, his knees tight to his chest, head tucked into his knees, arms wrapped around his head, curled in a ball on the bed. 

“Merlin, I am so sorry this has happened to you,” Arthur said, pulling him close. Merlin flinched then let himself relax into the touch. “I won’t let him hurt you again, you will not be punished for your magic, and you will not be killed. I promise.” Arthur kissed the top of Merlin’s head. 

Morgana knelt by him and rubbed her hand gently on his injured back, as Gaius started to tend to his many wounds. “I understand now why you were so understanding about my magic. I wish you told me sooner, but I understand why you didn’t. You have been dealing with the terror of being found out longer than I have, haven’t you? You were born with it too?” Merlin nodded, his head against Arthur’s chest. “That, plus everything Uther has done to you must have made you feel like you could trust no one. But know this, I too, will keep your secret, and I will make sure that no one hurts you ever again, ok? Not for this, not ever.” Merlin smiled shyly at her. 

“Don’t worry about your magic, Merlin, just keep using it as you have done, without anyone knowing, and I will take care of Uther.” Gaius said, putting burn cream on the brand. “He will keep everything the way it is and his mouth shut unless he wants all his allies to know how he rapes and tortures his servants for fun.” His eyes were hard, showing the seriousness behind the threat. 

“Thank you, Gaius, Arthur, Morgana,” Merlin said, his heart stopping terror fading somewhat to a stomach clenching fear. He coughed a few more times

“Merlin, this will be uncomfortable, but I need to examine you one last place, ok?” Gaius said. 

“Do you want us to leave?” Arthur asked gently. Merlin shook his head quickly. He buried his head in Arthur’s lap and Morgana ran her fingers through her hair. Arthur held his hands tightly as Gaius lifted the blankets and examined the puffy red hole between Merlin’s legs. A whimper erupted from the warlock as the knobbly fingers slid into him, gently opening up the passage, trying to get a better look. 

“Try to relax Merlin,” Gaius instructed, “Breathe.” Arthur and Morgana tried to help Merlin breathe through the pain, his eyes were clenched tight and his breathing was quick and erratic . Finally, Gaius used a long stick to apply a salve to somewhere deep inside, and a different salve to the rest of the abused hole, then withdrew his fingers and stood, pulling the blanket down once more. “You have been torn many times,” Gaius commented, “That’s why you aren’t eating.” It wasn’t a question. The hand stopped in his hair. 

“Merlin?” Morgana asked quietly

“Why haven’t you been eating?” Arthur finished the question. 

“Hurts.” Merlin mumbled. 

“You will eat with me from now on.” Arthur said, the command present in his voice. “If necessary, you will sleep with me too, so I know you sleep.” a blush ran up Merlin’s cheeks. 

“That is unnecessary Sire…” Merlin said quietly. 

“It sounds pretty necessary to me,” Morgana said lightly. “If you are going to be Court Sorcerer, when Arthur is King, you need to be healthy.”

Merlin’s head shot up to look at the siblings, Arthur was smiling at him. “Besides, I like keeping you close by, so no one can hurt you.” Arthur said, placing a kiss on his temple. Merlin blushed slightly

“You will need to be even healthier if you will be Royal Consort.” Morgana laughed. Arthur blushed at this remark, but didn’t say anything to deny it. 

“Enough!” Gaius said, “Merlin needs sleep, and so do you two, go back to your chambers and get some rest. We need to talk to the king bright and early. Merlin won’t be leaving his room until things are cleared up.” 

“Magically lock it,” Morgana said to him, “You can do that, right? So no guards come to take you away.”

“I can put a magical barrier up where the door is.” Merlin commented,

“Do that before you go to sleep tonight,” Arthur said, “don’t remove it until Gaius, Morgana, Gwen or I come to tell you it’s ok.”

“What about your breakfast?” Merlin asked Arthur, “Who will test it for poison?”

“You test it for poison?” Arthur asked, eyebrows raised in surprise

“Every meal, every day. He brings it to me and I test it before he brings it to you.” Gaius said. 

“Is that why it’s always late?” Arthur asked with a sigh

“Can’t have your royal Prattlyness get poisoned, now can we?” Merlin teased slightly.

“How about I bring my breakfast here before I eat it, and have Gaius check it while I’m here?” Arthur asked. Merlin shrugged. Gaius nodded

“That’s ok with me.” the Physician said. “Now scoot,” He ushered the royal siblings to the door and saw them out. Then helped Merlin up the steps to his room, found him a tunic and some britches and small clothes, and passed them over to him. 

“Thanks Gaius.” Merlin said with a small smile.

“Any time, my boy.” Gaius said, placing a hand on his thin shoulder. “Although I do wish you would have told me earlier. I understand why you felt like you couldn’t though.”

For the first time that night, Merlin looked at the blanket he had been wrapped in. “Isn’t this the King’s?” He asked Gaius, “Why am I wrapped in the King’s blanket?” 

“When Arthur found you, you were naked, he wanted to get you out of there fast, so he wrapped you in the first thing he could find, and since you were in the king’s chambers, I guess, that was what he found,” Gaius shrugged. 

“OK..” Merlin said apprehensively. 

“Go to sleep Merlin,” Gaius said kindly. “You need it.” Merlin nodded and went to put on his clothing and settle in for bed. He felt exhausted. He felt his neck, it felt raw and uncomfortable. He still had a hard time breathing, but it was getting better. The final thing he did before he fell asleep was put a barrier up in front of the door to his room. As soon as he was sure it was firmly in place and no one could get into his room without him knowing, he fell asleep. The first easy sleep he had in months. A sleep of someone knowing people were on his side at last.


End file.
